


8 days

by danbaihe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Child Neglect, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Minor Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Neglect, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Seo Changbin, chan swim team captain, hyunjin and seungmin are brothers, hyunjin works hard but my need for angst works harder, seungmin is a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbaihe/pseuds/danbaihe
Summary: "I was thinking maybe Taiwan." Hyunjin said, sighing."Why Taiwan?" Changbin asked, still looking at the sky."I don't know.  I could study what I want.  Not feel like shit all the time.  They wouldn't even know.  I could say I was just going to Switzerland or something and they'd not even shed a tear." Hyunjin said, and Changbin snorted."At least put a realistic place in your note.  Won't they know?" He said, chuckling."No." Hyunjin laughed, breathlessly.  "They don't know me at all."Or;In which Hyunjin has never had a home, and Changbin can't stand his.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in a day i know im sorry but also had an idea for this one so pls let me live

6 in the morning to 10 at night was completely taken by school and activities for Hwang Hyunjin. He was an A student, in the school orchestra, on the school swim team, and did dance and Chinese as his extra classes. He took English as well. His GPA was one of the highest in the entire school. In fact, he was in the top three.

3\. Seo Changbin  
2\. Hwang Hyunjin  
1\. Hwang Seungmin

No, it didn't hurt that his brother was still first. He had long since gotten over that emotional turmoil. If he had done something other than dance, he would've had that spot. He knows it for certain, so, really, he's proud of Seungmin more than anything.

You know what did hurt though?

"Why don't you do as good as your brother Jinnie? You're so, so smart, it wouldn't be hard to be like him. Aren't your grades dropping?"

"No ma, they've stayed the same as always."

"Oh...well still...why are they staying the same? You could be improving instead." His mother argued, and he sighed.

"I have all A's and extra credit ma." He said, staring at his rice on the table, suddenly not hungry.

"Do you? Well..." She laughed and moved around in her seat. "You are a Hwang after all." She said. Even Seungmin looked uncomfortable, which he always does at meals where the family is all together, but it seemed worse now.

"So. Do you have any plans for this Saturday Hyunjin? Your brother has a concert in the evening- we were thinking of getting dinner beforehand."

"But...my concert is on Saturday..." He looked to his mom.

"What time?" She immediately asked, like he didn't already tell her about this a week ago.

"2pm. It ends at 4:30." He recited, refusing to cry in front of his parents about it.

"Seungmin?" She asked.

"Mine is at 5:40- there's plenty of time to see both concerts-"

"But that's only a little hour between- we were thinking of having dinner before remember?" Mrs. Hwang said, sighing.

"Oh dear. Why didn't you tell us before Hyunjin?" She asked, seeming a little irritated.

"I did. A week ago remember? You asked why I was back from school so early because rehearsal had been cancelled." He said. He sighed. 

"Why can't your school reschedule?" Mrs Hwang asked, rhetorically, but still pissing Hyunjin off.

"Mom, we could just take a break and have dinner after both concerts." Seungmin offered. "Or get something to snack on-"

"Isn't that a little late? Why would we eat so late?" She asked, sighing.

"It's fine ma. Just go to Seungmin's concert." Hyunjin said, sighing. "I'm not that hungry anymore." He said after a silence fell over the table. His dad didn't grumble a single word to defend him and Seungmin looked sad. Nothing unusual.

His mom didn't even notice that he hadn't touched his bowl since he sat down.

"Hyunjin."

"What?"

"I bought a ticket to your concert."

"You always do."

"...did you eat anything after dinner? You didn't touch your rice."

"No. I'll have something in an hour."

"Make sure to eat well when you do."

"Okay."

A silence.

"I got you a present."

"For what?"

"Your birthday. I'm not dumb. I know it’s Saturday."

Hyunjin looked up from his textbook for the first time to see Seungmin standing behind the desk. He was holding a present in his hands. It was kind of big, actually, Hyunjin wondered what it was.

It turns out, he didn't have to.

"I kind of splurged this time around because I ended up saving so much I had a lot of extra money, so...I hope you like it." Seungmin said, Hyunjin taking the box carefully, surprised.

"Thank you..." He murmured. He smiled. "Thank you Minnie." He hugged the other, and Seungmin laughed. "Eww let go let go." He murmured, scrunching his nose.

"I'm sorry for not getting you a present for the last couple of years." Seungmin said, sighing. "I stopped because mom said she was going to get you something nice and then she didn't so...I hope this makes up for it."

"It probably does." Hyunjin smiled. "Thank you." Hyunjin said, chuckling.

"There's eight presents in the box- I want you to take one out every day okay? I spent time individually wrapping some of them, so seriously, I'll be mad if you cheat." Seungmin pouted, and Hyunjin laughed. "Thank you. I won't cheat, I promise." He said, smiling. He looked at the clock. "Now it's still Saturday for a couple of minutes, do you want to open my first two presents with me?" He asked, and Seungmin smiled. "Sure."

There's not a lot of things Hyunjin wants, he thinks while he slowly undoes the ribbon of the big dark blue box that's now sitting on his desk. His phone screen is cracked, as he dropped it a lot when he was in his pre teen years, and it would be nice to have an updated phone, but that was about-

Holy shit.

Seungmin no way.

"Seungmin no way."

"I didn't wrap that one because I thought you'd love it." Seungmin said, grinning.

"Where did you even...?"

"This one your friends wanted to help out with too because they saw me at the store when I was buying it- so- tomorrow at school thank Minho and Jisung." Seungmin said, chuckling.

"I- how did you guys even get these? They took them off the shelves after a month of production because-"

"-sales were low as hell I remember you complaining about it." Seungmin snorted. "Yeah nobody really wants a phone with a keyboard nowadays but when I saw the specs I could see why you want one- it’s kind of cool. Found it at one of those cheap electronic retail shops for like, 20% off or something." Seungmin said, laughing.

Hyunjin hit Seungmin's arm playfully. "I didn't even expect you to remember."

"It's only been a few weeks of course I would." Seungmin said, shaking his head.

The phone, in question, was super cool. It was a smartphone, yes but it didn't seem like one at first. This was because the phone itself looked like a standard Japanese flip phone. Hyunjin had been obsessed recently with the fact that the entire country had put android onto flip phones- some of which were able to turn or flip oddly- he spent hours on Japanese forums that talked about phones for students. Minho and Seungmin had both listened to him complain about how cool they were over lunch.

And well, who were they to stop him when they had brand new phones while he still had the phone his mom gave him on his 11th birthday?

The phone itself was an updated version of the old docomo F-01A Fujistu phone. It was a lot smaller than most phones now, but still a pretty good size. Hyunjin squealed as he held the phone in his hand. It was sleek and black which was really cool, and when Hyunjin opened it and turned it on it was pretty fast. (The cameras looked like something you would see on an iPhone, it was almost funny). It shared similarities with the older version of it's model which was nice. The camera was in the same place, and Hyunjin could flip the screen around and lay it flat against the keyboard as if there had never been one in the first place. There was an audio jack too, which was helpful because Hyunjin endlessly clowned Seungmin for not having one. It had the newest Android update too, which made it extra sexy in Hyunjin's opinion.

He quickly set his phone to Korean and played around with it a little before smiling. "Wowwww this is so cool minnie thank you so much!" He said, looking to his younger brother with a wide grin.

"The screen goes sideways too if you press the side button- oh and there's an led clock when you close it, so, yeah it's cool. Honestly now that I'm looking at it I'm jealous." Seungmin said, laughing.

"You already gave it to me, no takesie backsies." Hyunjin said, sticking out his tongue. Seungmin laughed.

The younger of the brothers looked at the time and grinned. "Open your second present! It's for the phone- do it, do it!" The clock read 12:02.

Hyunjin laughed and unwrapped it. "!! This is so cute oh my gosh." He held up a small charm. The rope was black, to match the phone, and on the end, there were small blue plastic stars and a little llama peacefully snoozing. 

"If I had a Tumblr blog this is exactly the type of shit I would post on it." Hyunjin said grinning. Seungmin snorted.

"Yeah yeah. Okay. I'll leave you to it with your phone- clear your micro SD card before you transfer it because otherwise it'll be buggy, but otherwise, go ham." Seungmin hugged his brother and Hyunjin set the phone down so that he could hug Seungmin back.

"Love you Jinnie. Happy early birthday." He murmured, and Hyunjin smiled in his brother's arms. "Love you too." He mumbled.

Hyunjin hadn't slept the previous night, although how could he? His phone had ended up taking all of his attention, the teenager transferring almost everything the very night Seungmin had given it to him. He logged into his Kakao talk, flipping open the phone and using the keyboard expertly. He used the 'house phone' all the time, this phone was not a lot different.

Hyunnie:  
Omg omg omg ily ily ily tomorrow I'm gonna actually give you smooches no joke I'm going to fucking smooch you there is nothing you can do abt it

Lino:  
So Seungmin ended up doing the 8 present thing or whatever? Lol

Sungie:  
Right when I was about to go to sleep rip.

Hyunnie:  
STFU and accept my praise or I'll make sure my kiss is extra long just to make you uncomfortable you clown

Sungie:  
ur welcome wonderful hyung who I love so much I'm so glad you love your phone 🥰

Hyunnie:  
OMG I CAN ACTUALLY SEE YOUR EMOJIS NOW THATS WILD

Lino:  
LMAO yeah here u go babes 🥰😎✌️😒😔💕💀💔😈💘😫✨👀👊✊🔪🔪🔪🔪🐌

Hyunnie:  
No!! Not the poor snail!! :(

Lino:  
😘😘🐌💕💕

Hyunnie:  
Aww

Sungie:   
So n e ways have you opened up the other stuff yet?

Hyunnie:  
No, I have one present for everyday. I did open up today's though! It was a cute little charm for the phone and it's my true form with a bunch of little blue stars surrounding it.

Sungie:  
a clown?

Hyunnie:  
No, but I fw u for trying. It's a llama

Hyunnie:  
🦙 🦙🦙

Lino:  
Cute I wanna see at school

Hyunnie:  
ofc ofc!

Sungie:  
on that note, bc I have to wake up early, I'm gonna pass tf out. Sleep well! Also remember Chan is gonna bring his friends to lunch with us tomorrow so Minho I expect ur wallet to be out

Lino:  
?? Why am I paying

Sungie:  
Bc jinnie is broke n u love me? 🥺🥺🥺

Lino:  
,,, Fine

Hyunnie:  
I will not be broke soon!! The exchange program for the college I'm applying to allows for u to work while studying!

Lino:  
Yeah but then you'll be in Taiwan :(((

Sungie:  
How am I gonna be your sugar baby if you’re gonna be miles away :(((

Hyunnie:  
True

Hyunnie:  
I did not think abt that

Hyunnie:  
Wait, Amazon exists???

Sungie:  
Tru I could online shop

Lino:  
Lmao get a job first u rabies infected squirrel

Sungie:  
JDHSJDHDH LMAOO 💀💀💀

Hyunnie:  
Okay I've been awake for too long gn losers

Lino:  
Gn sleep well don't let ur house burn down

Hyunnie:  
That doesn't rhyme or make sense but ok

Sungie:  
Ily !! Sleep well 🥰💕💕

Hyunnie:  
🥺🥺 Ily2 I'll see u tmrrw asf 💕💕

Lino:  
Love y'all sleep well don't die

Hyunjin did not let his exhaustion get in the way of his excitement as he gave an evil giggle before trapping Jisung in one of the longest hugs Hyunjin has ever given anybody, ever.

“Okay you’re clingy a lot but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this clingy.” Minho commented, nonchalantly pushing the boys towards the snack stand in the middle of the hall. Hyunjin checked the amount of coins he had for the day. He could get a snack now for most of his periods if he skipped out on lunch and cut back on school dinner-

“Hyunjinnie. Just lost to Minho in rock, paper, scissors, what do you want?” JIsung said, pouting as he pulled out his wallet. Hyunjin looked surprised, but knew his friends wouldn’t let him say no, so he went for the cheapest thing on the board.

“A banana milk and the packaged bread please.” He said, Minho and Jisung giving him knowing looks. He didn’t comment on them as he grabbed one of the free water bottles, sighing.

“Do you guys mind if I head back to the classroom early? I want to go over my notes before we do the reading.” He said, and Jisung nodded, giving a small smile. “Sure- I’ll bring the snacks to you, okay?” He asked, and Hyunjin gave a simple nod and smile before starting down the hall. They had fifteen minutes left before class continued, he would be fine to just take a break.

He walked to the unused stairwell, sitting down and sighing. He adjusted his uniform shorts slightly, tugging on them uncomfortably. He had been assigned the wrong size, and couldn’t get new ones because his mom refused to pay for them.

“They fit you fine!” she would say, brushing it off. He sighed as he thought about it. Slowly, he took out his new phone, looking at the keychain and having a small smile before digging into his pocket for his earphones. Once he found them, he carefully put them in his ears, plugging the chord into his phone and going onto his music app, music soon bursting in his ears as he sighed and leaned against the wall.

He hummed softly with the song tune, recognizing it immediately. The fool you need by Son Lux played through his earphones, Hyunjin sighing happily as he listened to it. For class, a while ago, they had to find songs and translate the lyrics, then explain them. Hyunjin remembers hearing this song first without knowing what it meant, and choosing it. The song was much more emotional than he expected, but that made him like it even more. His favourite lyrics to this day were the ones that were sung during the very first verse:

I can play the fool you need  
Not giving up  
I can break the rules, you'll see  
I'm not giving up

For a moment, Hyunjin thinks to himself how nice it would be to have a fool he needs. Instead of playing the part of a fool no one needs- or really wants.

“Excuse me?”

Hyunjin hummed along with the song a little, his eyes having been closed as he listened, the teenager jolting with his eyes open as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sorry- sorry- I didn't mean to scare you."

The boy was cute. He had a nice jaw and prominent chin. That was the first thing Hyunjin noticed. The second thing was that one of his eyes was dark blue.

"Who...what..?" Good fucking job wording you lunatic.

"I'm Changbin- uh...sorry to startle you- I'll make up for it I swear- I just wanted to ask why you're crying?" The boy asked, and Hyunjin immediately touched his cheeks. He was crying. He was stressed.

"Uhm...I'm not. No reason." He said, quickly denying it and wiping his tears on his sleeve. "My eyes are just puffy because of allergies." He stood up.

"O-kay…" Changbin said slowly, not at all believing the other. Hyunjin took a good look at his appearance. His uniform wasn't properly done up, his dress shirt hanging out of his pants and unbuttoned, revealing the black turtleneck he had on underneath. At least he had his jacket on. The other was using his school tie as a belt for crying out loud.

"What?" Changbin asked, teasing as Hyunjin realized he had taken too long to say anything.

"Nothing- it's just uhm...your uniform...screams...2014 rebel chic." Hyunjin managed to get out, unsure of how to say it in a nicer way. Changbin burst out laughing. His laugh was pretty.

"I know right? If I could get rid of the tie all together I would. I hate the regular uniform- I'm usually just in the gym uniform since I'm in the soccer club...but today I have a presentation in a class so...yeah." He landed awkwardly, but Hyunjin still understood him. Slowly, the male nodded, chuckling.

"I get that. Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Swim team members have the option to wear their jackets and undershirts and I would but I don't want it to be the only thing I wear during Orchestra." Hyunjin said.

"Oh you're in the swim club- and orchestra?? That's so cool!" Changbin said, chuckling. "Imagine playing a classical instrument. Props to you, my fingers are dying just at me doing guitar at home." He said, and Hyunjin couldn't help but giggle.

"Thanks- ah I have to get going- I wanted to review notes before the class started- math isn't my strong suit." He said, chuckling.

"Yeah. Of course. I'll…see you around then?" Changbin asked, and Hyunjin nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around." Hyunjin respectfully bowed his head, before starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Changbin called, running to him and tapping his shoulder again. Hyunjin turned around. "Huh?"

"What's your name? I don't think I ever got it." Changbin said, and Hyunjin couldn't help but laugh.

"You didn't. I'm Hyunjin. It's nice to meet you." He reached up and tapped Changbin's hand that was still on his shoulder.

"I have to get to class now." He said, still having a polite smile on his face.

"Ah- yes yes- I'll leave you to it. Bye!" Changbin walked down the hall and Hyunjin waited until he turned the corner only to rush back to his own classroom.

Even though he passed Changbin, it was at least less of a confrontation when the other couldn't see his face.

"Of course, because the way the triangle is angled in comparison to the other shapes in this problem, calculating Ω first would be impossible until we calculate x…"

Hyunjin sighed as he looked at his already filled textbook, having already reviewed this two days ago. He rewrote notes anyways, it basically being ineffective for him because he was confident in his ability in this topic.

"Hey." He heard a whisper coming from directly next to him. Jisung.

"Yeah?"

"What's the answer to 6? I don't think I got it right."

Jisung? Getting a math problem wrong? Hyunjin furrowed his brows and looked at his friend. "Are you doing okay?" He whispered, and Jisung only playfully hit his arm. "It's just a difficult subject." He responded, Minho tapping on their shoulders, telling them non verbally to shut the fuck up.

Almost as if in unison, Jisung and Hyunjin turned to give Minho an identical nasty look to him. Minho stuck his tongue out in response, rolling his eyes and making a small 'tch' sound. Hyunjin simply scoffed and propped his hand up on his arm.

"So today we'll be doing group study to prepare your subjects for the finals. Please review chapters 13 through 19, and do extra practice for 20 and 23. 21 and 22 won't be as wise to study first because you need the basics of chapters 14 and 15, but if you can cram those two in, you should." The teacher spoke out loud. Hyunjin groaned as he wrote it all down.

He made it through the school day with little to no actual knowledge of what he did that school day. It was like the world was blurring and he was just a part of it. It wasn’t until Swim club that he was really paying attention. Hyunjin liked the swim club. It was easy not to think about any of his problems. He was a great swimmer, only second to Chan, the captain of the club. His friends on the team consisted of Chan, himself, Yugyeom, and Felix, an exchange student that was attached at the hip with Chan because even though his Korean was good, there were still some cultural differences he wasn’t used to yet.

They did their usual drills and with every drill Hyunjin was becoming progressively more awake and active. He was able to lose himself easily in the pool, water splashing violently against him but also working with him so he could move forward. He didn’t notice when the gym doors slammed open until he was at the end of the pool and his head popped up above water.

“Hey cutie! Didn’t realize you were one of the top ranking swimmers on the team.”

Hyunjin recognized the voice as the boy with the blue eye from earlier. Changbin. Hyunjin could feel the heat rise to his cheeks when he fully realized that the other had called him cutie and he made a show of taking a big bubble of air and disappearing below the water. Everything was suddenly muffled, and he paused for a few seconds before swimming to the ladder and climbing out. Practice was almost done anyways.

“That raps it up for today guys!” Chan said, blowing a whistle even though the club members were already on their way out the pool.

“Put on your jackets, I have news.” He said, and groaning, they listened. Most hated to wear clothes before showering, but they had to because a non-club member was in the room with them.

“Athletes clubs show-off was moved up to Thursday and Friday, because the women’s dance instructor had to leave for a family emergency and Mrs. Kim is covering for her but she starts maternity leave next week.” Changbin explained.

“Due to this, there’s going to be a slight change in schedule.” Changbin said, and Hyunjin groaned. “They scheduled it so that the boys dance class goes very first, followed by the male swim team.” Hyunjin internally groaned as he looked at Chan. He glanced back to Changbin, who continued. “These are maintained by class president Lee Minho and club president Bang Chan. After that, there's the Soccer club led by...well, me. Martial Arts maintained by Han Jisung as of this year after his brother graduated, and uh….Basketball maintained by president Hwang Seungmin.” Hyunjin sighed hearing his brother’s name.

Usually sports all had their respective seasons, but the school changed it this year because they lost so many students from sports clubs. Sports days were more common than not at this school, and especially what the students called ‘athletes show-off’, or what was basically all the clubs and active p.e. classes showing off their best members and classmates.

“Any questions? Concerns?” Changbin asked, and Hyunjin raised his hand.

“Yes?” Changbin asked, and Hyunjin sniffed.

“Is there any way to move around one of the first two? I’m in dance and swim showcases.” Hyunjin asked. Having them back to back would be hard. He had makeup and costume for dance that was very hard to get rid of quickly so that he could change into his school swim uniform.

“No...we can’t, but I can make sure someone can check on you between performances so that we can ensure you won’t pass out or anything?” Changbin offered, but Hyunjin waved it off. “No, that’s fine. Thank you for offering though.” Hyunjin said, smiling, and Changbin nodded.

“Okay.” Chan interrupted. “Boys go change, chlorine can’t mask how much you guys stink.” He said, and he was met with laughing and the immediate chatter of the swim team. Hyunjin followed behind with Felix, the two laughing with each other.

“Ah- hold on Felix. I think I left my backup goggles on the bench.” Hyunjin said, and Felix nodded, walking to the lockers as Hyunjin walked in the opposite direction.

“Yeah...I don’t know. Hyunjin seemed very stressed this morning, I don’t want him to have too much on his plate or anything like that?” Changbin’s voice. Hyunjin stopped walking right at the corner where he was still hidden out of view.

“He always seems really stressed? He’s in Orchestra too, his stuff always overlaps. Swimming makes him happy so I’m a little more lenient on it you know?”

“Yeah but he’ll be dancing right before swimming. Wouldn’t it make sense for him to only do one and not the other? Or for him to have a better cooldown time between them?”

“Yeah but you said it yourself, the schedule is unchangeable. If he comes to me saying he can’t do one or the other, then I’ll say something about it. But he can do it, he’s had harder back to back schedules.”

“Okay. I believe you. See you later Chris!” Changbin said, footsteps heard before the door closed. Hyunjin went out to get his goggles, lost in thought.

Was he bothering Chan by asking for accommodations? Or worse yet, was he bothering the other by not dropping out of one of his activities? These thoughts plagued his mind as he showered, only half paying attention to washing himself.

Later, Hyunjin has been studying for hours. Swim practice and Orchestra both happened and afterwards Hyunjin was exhausted when he first started studying, and he’s exhausted now, trying to pull himself together as he did his Chinese homework. He liked the study building that the school provided, as it was almost always quiet and it was open during all times of day. But for once, the quiet and calm atmosphere wasn’t doing it for him. He checked the time.

It was 1 am. He needed to be home by three because tomorrow he would be doing the first of Orchestra rehearsals. He started packing up his stuff, pausing to check his phone once. He had two texts from Seungmin, and a bunch from the mini groupchat with Jisung and Minho. He set his phone down as he collected his bag, throwing his coat on before grabbing his phone and putting in his earphones. He knew his mom wouldn’t have saved him food so he simply stopped at a convenience store on the way home. Instant rice, packaged beef, a soda, and some vegetables. Not the worst dinner, not the best.

“You know, they say that when people meet each other three times close together it’s fate. And i’ve met you three times today.” Hyunjin jumped to see Changbin behind him, grinning with his own food in hand. Hyunjin felt like he was caught doing something bad, cheeks puffy with food.

“Ah…” He awkwardly covered his mouth as he continued to chew, swallowing his bite down.

“Do you want to sit next to me?” Hyunjin asked, and Changbin chuckled. “Sure. Thanks for offering.”

They sit in silence for a while, the two eating their own respective meals before Hyunjin speaks up.

“Your eyes are different colors from before.” He said, and Changbin looked at him. “I always had the blue eye. I have he-”

“No. Not that. Your other eye is red.” Hyunjin said, and Changbin seemed shocked. “Ah...my eye is red?” He asked. “Did I take out my contacts…?” He asked, more to himself.

“It’s pretty. You’d just need someone with yellow eyes to complete you. You know, like primary colors?” Hyunjin said, looking away and back down at his food. Changbin was shocked as he looked to the other.

“Uh...yeah. I guess so. Your eyes are kind of golden.” Changbin pointed out, and Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh...what?” He asked.

“Yeah, they’ve got yellow specks in them. Little golden ones. It’s cute.” He said, and Hyunjin unlocked his camera to see what the other was talking about. He was right. “Those weren’t there before.” He said, and Changbin looked shocked. “Really?” He said, and Hyunjin nodded.

“That’s cool though. They look really pretty and suit you.” Changbin said. Hyunjin smiled. “Thanks.” Another silence fell over them.

“You’re friends with Jisung right?” Changbin asked.

“Yeah. Why?”

“He’s one of my closest friends. He said he’s always impressed by you.” Changbin said. “I didn’t realize it was the same person until i put two and two together.” Changbin chuckled awkwardly. “I’m in the traditional orchestra, so if we’re in the same grade that means our concerts align right?” Changbin said, and Hyunjin nodded. “What do you play?” he asked. 

“Taepyeongso.” Changbin responded, and Hyunjin nodded.

“Will you play at the concert?”

“During the traditional section, yeah.”

“What pieces?”

“An old piece- I forget the full name- and then a cover of Idol- since so many kids started composing a cover for the song the teachers gave us the go ahead.” Changbin said, shrugging.

“Wow...we don’t get to compose music. We just have a really long piece. Lucky.” Hyunjin whined and Changbin laughed. 

“We should go home ...it’s really late.” Changbin said.

“Yeah.”

The two cleaned up their trash and headed outside.

“Can I have your number before you leave?” Changbin asked, and Hyunjin nodded. They exchanged numbers and Hyunjin bowed his head. “I’ll uh...get going then. Thanks for eating with me.” Hyunjin said, smiling.

“No problem.” Changbin said, chuckling to himself.

That night, when Hyunjin came home, he wasn’t bothered by the fact that it was like his mother completely forgot he existed. He was happy, because he had possibly made a new friend.

After he slept he would text Changbin and open his next present.

After he slept.


	2. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah-” His leg hurt slightly. He didn’t pay attention to it though, as he was trying to make sure he didn’t hit his head too hard or anything. He had no big injuries, just the bruise forming on his hip.
> 
> “Are you okay?” A student asked. He couldn’t trace who. “I’m fine.” He said, sighing. “I must’ve tripped on a stand or something.” He brushed it off, About to get up before something wet, cold, and mildly sticky was poured on him. He gasped as he felt the feeling on his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. He shivered. It was freezing. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol yeah things pick up slightly very early on, but I was also planning on only having a chapter for a day but days 1&2 were in the same chapter and days 4&5 will be in the same chapter as well, plus at the end I want a timeskip when Hyunjin is already in taiwan so,,, sobs

The next morning, Hyunjin is exhausted. He forces himself out of bed, half awake as he slips on his slippers. He yawns, rubbing his eyes as he looked at the clock on his desk. He had an hour. He didn't even need ten minutes to get ready.

He got into his uniform with relative ease, making sure he had all his schoolwork to go in his bag (he did, and his presentation binder for Chinese class sat neatly on top of his bag, the USB drive in the front topic). Brushing his hair didn't take long, and neither did double checking to make sure he had everything else ready for class.

“Did one of you root around the kitchen last night?” His mother yelled up from the kitchen.

“What?” He yelled back. “No, of course not!” He yelled back, shaking his head. “Why the hell would I?” He asked, shaking his head. It was weird. In the kitchen last night? Out of all the people in the house, it was most likely his dad that had been in the kitchen so late.

He paused when he looked at his desk, and realized he needed to open today’s present. He sat down carefully at his desk, lifting the top off of the box and reaching in for the present marked ‘DAY 3.' He took it out and set it on the desk, putting the top back on the box and sliding it under his desk.

He opened up the wrapped present, laughing at the gift. Where the hell does Seungmin get all this money from? There was a folded white sheet of paper on top of it, and Hyunjin unfolded it, only to be met with Seungmin’s neat handwriting.

‘Happy Day 3, Hyung! Everyday starting from now, I’ll have one of these notes. They get a little longer, I think, but that wasn’t on purpose. I just had a lot to say.’

Hyunjin smiled as he read his little brother’s handwriting, humming to himself.

‘I actually won this in the arcade game. Well- Jeongin did. I won a switch but we switched gifts because I figured you could use it for college, and I know if I went to Innie’s house he would just let me play on the switch anyways.’

Hyunjin laughed out loud- yeah, that seems like a Seungmin line of thought to have.

‘Anyways, the tablet is a samsung one- one of the fancy models that came with a pen! I looked it up, and it turns out a lot of students use it for college, so I used Innie’s computer and ordered a keyboard and case to go with it, so that you can do cool college stuff with your college buddies and look cool while typing up an essay or something! I’m really thoughtful huh?’

Hyunjin snorted at the letter. Seungmin was a lot of things, and thoughtful was definitely one of them, but that didn’t stop Hyunjin from wanting to fake-gag while reading the letter, even if Seungmin couldn’t see it.

‘Set it up this week so you can have it during break before you go! I found out that it can sync up with almost any phone except of course- apple phones, and huawei. It’s a super cool tablet and you could even use it while studying for finals. In five years, get me a similar one okay?

That’s all Hyung! Please don’t get too bothered by my notes- and don’t be too worried about me going broke either. I had a job that hired highschool students, and then I kept asking mom for money and she wouldn’t even question it. Even though this tablet only cost me $20, there are some more expensive presents in the box. Look forward to them!

P.S. Keep the notes with you okay? I don’t want to have to call you so often when you’re in Taiwan; instead, just reread one of these notes and think of me. We’ll call once a week.’

Hyunjin folded the note neatly, making sure he wouldn’t damage it before sliding it into his desk drawer, opening up a book he had in there slightly, and sliding the note into the book. He’ll most likely change the location of the note, but for now, into the drawer it goes.

He looked at the tablet. It was really nice- he knew a couple of students at his school used them when studying in the library so the chances of him staying at school late to learn how to use it were higher, because he knew no one hated him enough to try and steal it. Keeping that in mind, he put the still packaged box into his bag, packing his charger too before heading down the stairs and chuckling to himself.

“I’m going to be late for school!” He yelled to his family. Seungmin might’ve already left. He was early anyways.

“Bye!” He called.

No one said bye back.

”我在学校学习汉语已经六年了。这是我的演讲全文。谢谢收听.“ Hyunjin bowed as he uttered the final three sentences of his presentation.

His classmates politely clapped and he collected his binder from the front of the classroom, looking to the teacher for her approval. His legs hurt.

‘You want to let me sit back down.’ He thought, trying to telepathically communicate to his teacher. ‘You want to let me sit back down so bad.’

“There’s a reason you’re number one in the entire Chinese education classes we have here at Seoul International.” Mrs. Li praised, and Hyunjin didn’t know how to respond.

“Because there’s only three kids that completed the full six year courses offered?” He asked, squinting, and Mrs. Li laughed.

“No, Hyunjin, because you’re dedicated. You did a great job, Hyunjin. I heard you were going to apply for an international school in Taiwan?” Mrs. Li asked, and Hyunjin bowed.

“Yes Mrs. Li. I already applied for a scholarship to two.” Hyunjin said, and Mrs. Li nodded.

“That’s good. I’m sure you’ll get in.” She said, smiling.

“Next.” She said, marking off a few things on a clipboard in her hands before looking back up, Hyunjin already having sat down as he was switched out with another student.

Taiwan.

His one ticket out of here.

“Hey! Pretty boy!” A familiar voice rang out through the halls. Hyunjin kept walking until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped, yelping.

He turned around only to see...unruly hair? Check. Unbuttoned top with a turtleneck on underneath? Check. No tie? Check. One blue eye? Check.

“Hi Changbin.” Hyunjin said, giggling slightly as he watched the other.

“Hey! Me and some friends are gonna go eat outside, I was wondering if you wanted to join?” Changbin asked, and Hyunjin nodded.

“Uh….sure! Who will all be there?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Your swim captain, Chan, Felix by extension, a cutie named Han Jisung, and a sophomore I think? I don’t remember but he’s in film studies class with me, so I’m taking him out to lunch. I gotta treat him- he’s adorable. He looks like a fox.” Changbin said, and Hyunjin laughed.

“Let me guess, his name is Yang Jeongin?” Hyunjin asked, and Changbin looked shocked.

“Holy shit, are you telepathic?” He asked, and Hyunjin laughed even louder.

“No.” He said, shaking his head. “He’s just a friend of my younger brother. I used to sleep over at his house in middle school with my brother.” He explained, and Changbin nodded.

“Ahh...I see. That’s really cool!” He said. He faked being relieved, putting his hand to his chest.

“For a moment I really thought you were reading my mind or something.” He said, and Hyunjin giggled. “Now, why would that be a bad thing? Got something bad you don’t want me to see?” Hyunjin asked. He didn’t even mess around like this with his actual friends, much less someone who called him pet named two out of the four times he’s seen him, and who he met yesterday while crying on the stairs.

And, to make it even more absurd, Changbin seemed to blush at the other’s boldness. Hyunjin laughed out loud. 

“Lead the way.” He said, and Changbin nodded.

The lunch was fun. The school lunch was two hours long total, and a good hour of it was spent with Hyunjin’s friends. It turned out that one way or another, they all knew Seo Changbin, Hyunjin just hadn’t known because for some reason the two circles didn’t click.

He was really nice, and really sweet. He pestered Chan and Jisung for more food by annoying them with half-cute, half-cringey cute looks and signs, wiggling his eyebrows every time one of the two so much as looked at him. Hyunjin laughed every time he saw it.

He checked the time.

“Hey- I’m gonna get going- lunch is almost over and the music building is across the campus.” He said, getting up and dusting himself off. Most of his friends nodded or waved him off, Changbin holding up his hand.

Hyunjin stared at it, not knowing what to do. So he just kind of...touched his hand and intertwined their fingers. There was a moment of silence before Changbin spoke.

“Your hands are really warm but I thought you were gonna high five me.” Changbin said. There was another moment of silence between them.

“Oh.” Hwang Hyunjin was embarrassed. 

Changbin laughed, and he laughed too.

“Bye guys!” Hyunjin said again, before walking away to the music hall.

Orchestra was many things. Hyunjin enjoyed playing the violin. Sure, he missed the days where he played Cello, but they were short lived, and he was in too deep now to suddenly change instruments. He was very good at keeping with the time. He was a dancer too, so it was to be expected. His wrist wasn’t too rigid when holding the bow, his other wrist was straight while fingering the board- it was like second nature at this point, and it was the one thing Hyunjin was glad his mother had enrolled both him and Seungmin in when they were little. It was a shame they were in different orchestras.

Seungmin absolutely despised playing viola, and switched to upright bass when he was little. Even though he quickly caught up and aced his classes and concerts- he was still technically behind two years, so he never got moved up. The education system is weird sometimes.

This was their first rehearsal. There was another one Friday, right after athletics showcase activities that Hyunjin was going to hate rushing for. But, sometimes activities overlap right? It’s not the worst thing, attending them all. It’s just a little harder than usual. As long as he still gets in his studying hours for the rest of the week, it should be fine, right?

The two hours were quickly over, and Hyunjin soon found himself putting his violin case on the shelf with other cases. He had already packed his music away, so he was ready to go to swim class. He experienced whiplash in the next few seconds, letting out a small yell of alarm when he felt he tripped on something and went crashing to the floor.

“Ah-” His leg hurt slightly. He didn’t pay attention to it though, as he was trying to make sure he didn’t hit his head too hard or anything. He had no big injuries, just the bruise forming on his hip.

“Are you okay?” A student asked. He couldn’t trace who. “I’m fine.” He said, sighing. “I must’ve tripped on a stand or something.” He brushed it off, About to get up before something wet, cold, and mildly sticky was poured on him. He gasped as he felt the feeling on his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. He shivered. It was freezing. What?

“What the hell?” One of the students shouted, presumably to the boy that poured (milk?) onto Hyunjin’s head.

“What? Fucker deserved it with his good student bullshit. Did you see his presentation in class today? Dude’s a fucking tryhard, he needs to feel like the rest of us.” The male said. Hyunjin didn’t get a clear glimpse of who he was before he was walking out. Hyunjin slowly got up, staying silent. Was he really a tryhard? Was he going too far? Or did he just make everything look easy? He knew none of the other students would help him, so he silently walked out of orchestra class, and headed straight to the pool for after school swim meet. This was fine. He just needed to do better, and try harder.

“What the hell happened?” Chan asked as Hyunjin walked into the pool building, making his way to the locker rooms.

“Oh- I just uh...ran into someone on my way to orchestra.” Hyunjin lied, and Chan raised an eyebrow.

“Wouldn’t it have been dry by now?” He asked, and Hyunjin shrugged. “For the sake of my sanity because i’m not technically halfway through the school day yet can we pretend like it is?” He asked, and Chan looked concerned.

“Hyunjin are you being bullied?” He asked. Hyunjin laughed. “No- it was one incident. It probably won’t happen again. We’re close to the end of the school year anyways.” He said, sighing.

Chan looked concerned. “Hyunjin I think you should tell the principal. Did it happen during orchestra?” He asked.

Hyunjin banged his head against his locker, closing his eyes and sighing.

“Chan, please. I’ve dealt with worse before. It was one incident. Can I just rinse myself off and get to practice?” He asked, and Chan nodded. Hyunjin was so thankful his backpack was in his locker when the milk incident happened but he also really hated the feeling of the liquid on him.

“...okay. As long as you say you’re fine.” Chan said, and Hyunjin stripped down to what he could with Chan still in the room, turning on one of the shower heads. He would have to rinse himself off before he could get in the pool.

“The rest of the team members will be here soon.” Chan said, and Hyunjin nodded. “Okay.” He said back.

Swim meet came and went. Their coach was present that day, so everything was unbearably hard, and on top of it, Hyunjin wasn’t focused. He was constantly losing focus and once even almost hit his head on the poolside. He had noticed it, the team members had noticed it, even the coach had. He was so fucking glad when it was over.

“Hey, Jinnie...are you okay?” Felix asked after showering, Hyunjin throwing on his second shirt over his chest. He grabbed his swim jacket and his dance leggings, sighing. “Goddamnit.” He murmured, closing his eyes. Did he really not have his sports shorts?

“I have an extra pair you can borrow.” Felix said, after seeing Hyunjin’s dilemma.

“They might be small but they’ll fit like the shorts you have already.” Felix said, and Hyunjin chewed his lip. Hesitantly, he nodded.

“Okay. I’ll return them tomorrow if that’s okay?” Hyunjin asked, and Felix nodded, handing the other a pair of the school’s dark gray uniform shorts. It looked a little odd with his swim jacket, but oh well. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Thanks Felix.” He said, grabbing his backpack out of his locker and a plastic bag for his clothes.

“No problem mate!” Felix smiled. “Most of the students are leaving campus for the next few hours- I was gonna go get snacks and come back to do after school classes- i’m staying until dinner. Wanna come with?” He asked, and Hyunjin smiled, about to say yes before he remembered his empty wallet and the couple of coins he had at the bottom of his bag.

“Ah...I can’t- sorry.” He said, smiling.

“You can join me in the library though. I’m at my usual corner spot.” He said, and Felix nodded.

“I will later!” He said, smiling. Hyunjin chuckled. As he closed his locker he turned towards the exit, putting his earphones in and letting the music playing on his phone overtake his mind as he walked across campus back to the library.

“Fancy seeing you here.” 

The voice caused Hyunjin to startle and cover his mouth so he didn’t scream. He looked up to see his little brother, grinning devilishly, laughing at his reaction. Hyunjin had been in the library for awhile now, pouring over his notes and textbook as he prepared for the next big assignment he had. Not to mention, finals were next week. He had been cramped up in the library for hours, the water bottle sitting on the table of the study cuby barely touched, and the man with no interruptions.

“Hey loser.” Seungmin said, sliding into the seat next to Hyunjin.

“Hey.” Hyunjin said, humming slightly.

“It’s dinner hour now, and I know you haven’t eaten. They’re serving seaweed soup and I figured you’d want to know.” Seungmin said, Hyunjin not breaking his stare from his textbook as he highlighted something on the page.

“Sure, i’ll go in five minutes.” He said, and Seungmin sighed exasperatedly. “No you won’t. Come now. I wanna eat with my big brother.” He said, and Hyunjin looked to Seungmin, raising an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

“Fine.” He said, capping his highlighter and closing his textbook. He took out his tablet and turned it off, sliding it into his bag and zipping it shut.

“You got the tablet?” Seungmin asked, and Hyunjin nodded. “Setting it up was a little hard but it’s been really helpful even before college. Thank you Seungie.” Hyunjin said, and Seungmin grinned. “I love watching you use my presents.” Seungmin said, and Hyunjin laughed. He checked his dying watch. He probably needed to get a new one but there was too much effort and money involved in that.

“I wonder if Felix is downstairs. He told me he was going to stay until midnight.” Hyunjin said.

“He practiced swim for a little longer and ended up having to sort something out with one of his teachers before helping clean up the classroom. He’s been here awhile.” Seungmin said, and Hyunjin nodded.

“Makes sense. He’s probably eating. We can eat with him. Let’s go.”

The brothers made their way down to the cafeteria, Hyunjin’s stomach grumbling as soon as he smelt the food. Seungmin laughed.

“You gotta keep up all that muscle for dance and swim Hwang.” He joked, and Hyunjin clung to his brother, knowing he probably didn’t smell the best at the moment. “Seungminnie!” He drawled.

“I gotta keep up this muscle! Carry meeeee.” He whined, and Seungmin regretted his original comment as his older brother put his weight on the younger. Not his full weight of course- Seungmin himself was underweight and would drop under the pressure of the 5’10 man of muscle. Just enough to annoy the younger.

School dinner was an affair. He and Seungmin sat down next to Felix who said he was waiting for Minho who basically came and immediately fell asleep in Changbin’s spot, Changbin of whom came and announced this loudly in attempts to get the elder to wake up and move but instead he almost lost his head- and dinner- in the process. He ended up sitting across from the brothers, the table oddly crowded for everyone so focused on food.

“Hey do you guys know what happened earlier today? Seungmin aren’t you in orchestra class with Hyunjin?” Felix asked, and Hyunjin sighed. “Felix-”

“No, we’re in different classes. Why? What happened?” Seungmin asked, and Felix looked to Hyunjin, as if trying to read the man, who was simply hiding his head with his hand.

“It’s nothing Seungmin, it’s just-”

“Getting milk poured over your head isn’t just nothing.” Minho pointed out, voice groggy with the five minute nap he just had.

“Jesus christ does everyone know?” Hyunjin asked, groaning.

“Just the people Chan’s close friends with. He vents about us to each other a lot.” Changbin said, and Hyunjin wanted to faceplant right into his soup.

“What happened?” Seungmin asked, alarmed.

“Nothing!” Hyunjin said again, but this time he was met with the glares of the other three.

“Someone poured milk over Hyunjin’s head. Chan had to find out through another student because Hyunjin said it was an accident.” Felix filled in for Seungmin, who gasped.

“Okay- hey. It was an accident. I tripped and knocked into somebody and-”

“They just so happened to have a carton of milk still cold even though milk is only brought in the first hour of lunch?” Minho asked, raising his eyebrows.

Hyunjin groaned. “Fucking Chan. He knows absolutely everyone what the hell?” Hyunjin mumbled, embarrassed. He didn’t want his little brother to know. He didn’t want Seungmin to know.

“You should’ve told me.” Seungmin said, worried. “You’re not being bullied again or anything are you?” He asked.

“Again?” Minho asked, cracking an eye open.

“Yeah, at our old school-”

“-I was doing fine. At our old school I was doing fine.” Hyunjin said, and glared at Seungmin slightly. Seungmin sighed, but stayed silent.

A silence fell over the table until Hyunjin broke it.

“Hey Felix, you’re studying with me after dinner right?” He asked, and Felix nodded. “Yeah. Sorry I couldn’t beforehand. I was running around for way too long.” He said, and Hyunjin nodded. “Don’t worry about it.” He said, humming. Changbin spoke up.

“Can I join in? I’m falling a bit behind in History- I don’t understand our assignment for the Japanese Occupation unit.” He said, and Hyunjin nodded. “We can get one of the smaller study rooms and go over it with the projector we have in there. It connects to phones, right?” He asked, and Felix nodded.

“Cool. We have a plan then.”

After dinner, Seungmin went home and Minho disappeared. Hyunjin led the two back to the library where he found his stuff and dragged it to a study room.

“Let’s get settled on the table and then we can get started.” He said, setting his textbook down.

After hours of studying and low music playing in the background while they worked, they all lost track of time. Hyunjin realized at some point he must’ve fallen asleep along with the other two, the clock vagueling reading 2:43 AM before he passed out.

For a moment, he thought about how peaceful Changbin looked when sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...thoughts? Hehe i keep it hot with that Hyunjin angst


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hell." Was all Hyunjin managed to get out.
> 
> "Do you feel like it? Or are you comparing this to it?" Changbin asked, supporting Hyunjin while he sat up, his knee against the younger's back and his hand holding Hyunjin's head.
> 
> "Yes." Hyunjin said, eyes fluttering. Was he shivering? His leg hurt.
> 
> "Hey. Hey." Changbin said. "Stay awake okay? I need you awake." He seemed to start panicking again. He turned away from Hyunjin, and was calling for someone. Hyunjin was starting to hear a ringing in his ears, groaning as his vision was losing focus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me finally updating this??...lmao...wow...that's wild chile...

Loud erratic beeping was the first thing Hyunjin heard as his eyes shot open.

Fuck.

Then a groan that didn't belong to him.

What?

This was not his room.

He slowly got up, yawning and stretching uncomfortably, feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder and neck as he moved, moving to rub his eyes. "What the fuck…" he mumbled, realizing he was in a study room with…

Ah, right.

Felix. Changbin.

Hyunjin looked over to his right, where the source of the blaring loud alarm seemed to be. Ah, yes, his phone. At least he was smart enough to set an alarm. Falling asleep while studying? Embarrassing and very unlike Hyunjin, who, unlike his brother, did not always get the topics immediately and often worked hard to grasp and memorize them.

"Mmm. Wake up." He mumbled out loud, trying to get both himself, and the other two to move. Changbin didn't seem to budge whereas Felix shifted slightly, groaning.

Hyunjin slowly waved the alarm around the other two until he could see them blinking awake, Changbin moaning in dismay and Felix immediately trying to shut his textbook, forgetting his head was in it.

"What time is it?" Changbin asks, barely having one eye open. "Uhh six…" Hyunjin squinted at his phone. "No, my bad. Five forty-five. We've basically slept almost exactly three hours." He said, sighing. Usually he's better when it comes to sleep. At least they woke up early enough for breakfast. Not that he has the money for it.

"Jesus fuck." Felix muttered, covering his eyes before rubbing them slowly, exhaling.

Hyunjin started to pack his things into his bag with his eyes still closed, checking his notifications when he was able to half-open his eyes, yawning.

"Mm." Changbin sleepily shoved his things lazily into his bag as well, not even really trying to make it organized or neat like Hyunjin's attempt. Felix simply shoved what fit in his bag and carried the rest, the boys making their way to the cafeteria like that, Hyunjin groaning as he stretched. "Chan is gonna kill me for sleeping in a bad position so close to athlete show-offs." Hyunjin said, whining.

"Yeah he's gonna kill me too." Changbin muttered, giving Hyunjin a sympathetic pat on the back.

They ate in the cafeteria silently, Hyunjin spending more of his focus trying to guide the food and coffee to his mouth than on anything else.

"Ah, Wednesday, my least productive day according to my study tracker." Felix said with a sigh, logging last night's study session into a white sheet of paper. Hyunjin squinted at it "what is that?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Study tracker because I was too lazy to download the app." Felix said with a shrug. "It like, let me knows how much I studied a total at the end of the week and lets me know if I need to study more or not based on my grades." He said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"We should all go easy today." Changbin said, sighing. "The last time I've slept in a study room was… awhile ago." He said with a groan.

"I can't." Was Hyunjin's immediate reply.

"Why not?"

"I'd be making my mom upset." He responded nonchalantly, continuing to eat his soup, drinking the rest of the coffee from the cup.

  
  
  


The day went by in a blur, Hyunjin writing down notes without actually taking in any content, organizing his binder without giving his thoughts the same organization. He remembers Minho and Jisung splurged on him at lunch a bit, because they were worried, and Hyunjin for the first time got to eat the school's beef. It was really good.

"Minho hyung, keep buying me meals like this and I'll marry you." Hyunjin said, deadpanning.

"What about me?" Jisung gawked, eyes wide. "I paid for your meal too!" 

"Hm. I guess we can all get married. Move into a cabin together in the woods. Wear loose clothing and prance around in the meadow. Blood sacrifice-"

"Woah, what did I just walk in on?" 

Hyunjin turned around to see Changbin, heat rising to his cheeks. "Oh my god." He groaned. Minho giggled, Jisung full on laughing at Hyunjin's expense.

"It's just an...obscure sense of humor, hyung. Don't worry about it." Hyunjin quickly said, Changbin laughing as he sat down next to Hyunjin.

"Yikes, I guess I should make sure no one in this friend group tries to convince me to go to the woods with them then, huh?" He asked, giving Hyunjin a small smile. Hyunjin laughed, reaching over and stealing some of Changbin's meat. "I guess so." He said, eyes twinkling a little.

  
  
  


Swim practice had been unnecessarily difficult this time around. Hyunjin felt like his legs were gonna turn to jelly- he was so so,  _ so _ , so happy when Chan finally finished practice.

"Alright! Wrap it up. Go to the locker rooms. You've done good. Hyunjin, Felix, c'mere please." He said, watching everyone else leave.

"So, as I'm aware you're both on dance and swim teams, correct?" Chan asked, the two nodding, as everyone else had long since disappeared into the locker rooms.

"So, we're unsure about you guys having to do the two back to back-"

"I already talked to the dance instructor." Felix said quickly. "I'm doing swim team for Thursday and dance for Friday." He explained, and Chan nodded. "Cool, you can go then." He said, Felix nodding before walking away.

"What about you Hyunjin?" Chan asked, tilting his head.

"Well, I just figured I'd do both…" Hyunjin stammered. 

"Are you sure?" Chan asked skeptically. 

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I get someone to check on you in between both sets then?" He asked. "I don't know how I feel about you spending that much energy on it.”

“I mean, I think I’d be fine, but if you think it's needed, then yeah, I guess someone checking on me would be okay.” Hyunjin said, and Chan nodded. “I’ll split up the days between me and Changbin then, if that’s good?” Chan said, and Hyunjin nodded. “That works.” He said.

“Good. Sorry to take up your time.” Chan sent him off with a small smile, nodding before heading out. Hyunjin headed towards the locker rooms, sighing. Most of everyone was done with changing, so he was alone in the locker room.

He’d have to go home and wash his school uniform and his school clothes.

He needed a shower though- jesus.

He didn’t even get halfway to his locker until someone had pushed him up against a row of lockers, a laugh heard as panic kicked in. He struggled, but was pushed against the lockers again.

"Get off me!" Hyunjin yelled as he pushed back with a sudden surge of strength, the man on top of him hitting his head against the locker room bench. Hyunjin was gasping as he tried to push through the pain in his legs, slowly standing as he leaned against the wall, trying to get away.

It was no use as his leg was violently grabbed at, the man struggling before collapsing on the tiled floor, groaning out of frustration and pain.

His leg burned. It hurt so badly and he was sure his ankle was twisted the wrong way. He used the bench to try and push himself up, kicking the other student away with his free leg.

"What's wrong with you pretty boy!? All bark? No bite?" 

"Get the fuck away from me Juwon!" Hyunjin yelled, managing to get on his feet. He recognized the other as someone from his team. He never really struck Juwon as a...bully though. He limped out of the locker room. "Chan!" Hyunjin yelled, leaning against the wall as he tried to move as fast as possible, accidentally pushing over pool toys. "Chan!" He yelled again, voice wavering as the tears came. 

"Hyunjin?" It wasn't Chan who spoke, no. Hyunjin turned around to see Changbin in the doorway that led to the gym. Hyunjin felt sudden relief.

"Changbin- Changbin please help- please-"

Hyunjin couldn't cross the pool to get to Changbin in time before he felt himself be grabbed again. He lost his balance and went tumbling, falling straight into the pool.

Once they were underwater, Hyunjin felt better about losing his breath. At least he was underwater now. He liked the pool. Swimming wasn't as hard on his leg. He could push and he knew to stick with the current. He could feel himself being dragged down but it didn't feel as worrying. For a moment?

Hyunjin felt at peace.

He stopped thrashing around for a moment. Just felt the water around him. 

He felt himself be dragged down to the bottom of the pool by Juwon.

He felt his back hit the bottom and felt the water rush into his mouth as he started to struggle. Is this how he dies??? At the bottom of his school pool?

No. He felt himself be pulled up by something.

No.

Someone.

His head broke the surface of the water and he gasped, coughing.

"Hyunjin! Hyunjin are you okay?" 

Hyunjin let himself float on the surface as shouting was heard from all sides of the pool.

"Someone pull him to the side!! Get a teacher!"

"Juwon is acting crazy! Have you seen his locker?"

"Juwon tried to drown Hyunjin!" 

"What the hell?"

"Pull him out the pool! Pull him out!"

Hyunjin felt a hand wrapped around his waist. He looked up to see Changbin, swimming to the end of the pool. "I got him." He said, loudly. Hyunjin tried to speak but ended up coughing up water. Changbin turned to him. 

"Hey. Hey. Stay awake okay?" He said, offering a small smile. Hyunjin could see he was worried. Hyunjin's head fell back, his breathing laboured.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Hyunjin! Guys clear a way. Where's the nurse?"

"Hell." Was all Hyunjin managed to get out.

"Do you feel like it? Or are you comparing this to it?" Changbin asked, supporting Hyunjin while he sat up, his knee against the younger's back and his hand holding Hyunjin's head.

"Yes." Hyunjin said, eyes fluttering. Was he shivering? His leg hurt.

"Hey. Hey." Changbin said. "Stay awake okay? I need you awake." He seemed to start panicking again. He turned away from Hyunjin, and was calling for someone. Hyunjin was starting to hear a ringing in his ears, groaning as his vision was losing focus. 

"Hyunjin! Hyunjin!"

"C'mon cutie. Stay awake. Please."

"Please."

Hyunjin felt his eyes finally close.

Similar to when he was underwater, he felt…

...at peace.

  
  
  


"I don't know hyung. He smiled at me before he passed out. It was kind of weird."

"Yeah. His mom has been giving us hell and not in the way you'd expect. She's mad he passed out, not that he was in this situation."

"What?"

"Yeah. She said whatever the, and I quote, 'crazy kid' did to him he probably deserved it."

"What the hell?"

"Yeah it's insane- no one can get her to calm down."

"Do you think he has to deal with this a lot?"

"...I'd rather not think about it honestly."

"Chan hyung...I mean...he's on your team." 

"I know it's just...I don't know how to help him." A small sigh.

Hyunjin's eyes snapped open.

“Ah, hey, he’s awake. I’ll stay with him, make sure he’s okay. If he’s badly injured we’ll be pulling him out of competition.”

“Well, even if he isn’t, I mean, that must’ve been traumatic for him. I’m not entirely sure I want him participating in the competition regardless.”

“...He’ll hate that hyung.”

“I know.”

Hyunjin sat up, groaning slightly. He had a headache. What entirely happened?

_ "Someone pull him to the side!! Get a teacher!" _

_ "Juwon is acting crazy! Have you seen his locker?" _

_ "Juwon tried to drown Hyunjin!"  _

_ "What the hell?" _

Oh...right.

“Hey, you’re awake.” 

Hyunjin turned to see Changbin smiling at him, bringing over what looked like a few snacks.

“Where...what?” Hyunjin asked, a little confused. 

“You’re in the nurse’s office. Uh Juwon’s being suspended I think, but I’m not entirely sure…” Changbin cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I need air.” Hyunjin said, clutching his head.

“Air?” Changbin looked confused. 

“Fresh air. I’m really...really confused and tired. And I just...need somewhere to get fresh air.” Hyunjin said, immediately getting out of the bed. He was hit with a wave of dizziness, but ignored it.

“Hey- you really shouldn’t-”

“ I’m just, I’ll be back in a few minutes-”

“Let me come with.” Changbin said, voice firm. There was no room for argument.

“Okay.” Hyunjin replied softly.

  
  
  


They ended up on the roof, the sun setting over the city, pretty colors splaying across the sky. It was a wonder how the school kept the roof unlocked with no fence, but Hyunjin didn’t question it out loud, sitting on a crate that was up there as he closed his eyes, the wind picking up in his hair a little.

He liked a small wind. A small wind blew his bad thoughts away, and let him focus on the feeling of air pressing against his cheeks and then leaving- almost like a kiss. A small trace left behind before it completely disappeared into nothingness.

“Are you...okay?” Changbin asked after a few minutes of silence.

Hyunjin jumped, completely forgetting he was there. “Jesus fucking christ!” He yelled, Changbin laughing. When Hyunjin had calmed down, a silence had fallen over them again. Then hesitantly, Hyunjin spoke.

“I’m fine.” He said.

“Bullshit.” Changbin replied.

Hyunjin laughed at the other’s sudden, shocking reaction. “Why’s that?”

“I dunno, maybe because a member of your swim team dragged you into the pool and you almost drowned.” Changbin responded. Hyunjin shrugged. 

“I’ve had worse things happen to me.” He responded. Changbin looked like he wanted to ask what, but he didn’t. Silence creeped onto them again, the two watching the sunset. It was interrupted by Changbin’s stomach grumbling. Hyunjin giggled.

“I should’ve bought the food I got you up here.” Changbin said with a sigh.

“Thanks for even getting food by the way… we can head back down soon, if you want to eat.” Hyunjin said. Changbin sighed. “No, I’ll wait until you want to go down, it’s okay.” He smiled.

“Why are you so...nice? Usually people in the top of the school are very comfortable staying within their own...you know. Friend groups. Cubbies. Whatever you wanna call it.” Hyunjin said.

“You don’t seem very comfortable with it.” Chanbin pointed out.

“What?” Hyunjin asked, surprised.

“I mean- don’t get me wrong. Your friends seem really nice, and I bet you guys are really close.” Changbin said, stretching a little. “But you don’t seem like the type of person who likes a small friend group- or at least, not one that small. We had fun studying together, and you liked sitting with me at lunch, didn’t you?” Changbin said, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t get why you pack yourself up with stuff during the day. I saw Minho in the hall and he complained about how he never gets to hang out with his best friends as a group anymore. It wasn’t hard to put the dots together.” Changbin said, chuckling.

“Yeah.” Hyunjin sighed. “I don’t really… like my schedule either.” He admitted. He was hugging himself a little bit. Possibly for comfort.

“Why do you… have it then?” Changbin asked skeptically.

Hyunjin wanted to answer. To tell him that maybe if he was as good as his brother- no, maybe  _ better  _ (only academically speaking- Seungmin was a sweetheart to him), his mom would finally acknowledge him. Maybe acknowledge his achievements, like getting into honors orchestra, or having an almost perfect gpa. Instead, he answered:

“I don’t know.”

...and he sounded helpless when he said it too.

“Don’t get me wrong.” Hyunjin said, shaking his head. “I like dance. I like swim. I like playing violin… although honestly, I enjoyed playing my cello more.” Hyunjin said, sighing. “I like my chinese class. I just… I don’t know. It keeps me busy. It gives me something to do. Even if I don’t ever hang out with my friends...it keeps me out of the house.”  _ Fuck. _ Hyunjin’s feelings were seeping through regardless.

Changbin noticed, but didn’t comment.

“If you could go anywhere you wanted, where would you go?” Changbin asked. He meant it as a hypothetical question. He knew that, Hyunjin knew that. It’s just an imaginary question.

Hyunjin can’t think in hypotheticals right now, so he answers with a real life answer instead.

“I was thinking maybe Taiwan.” Hyunjin said, sighing.

“Why Taiwan?” Changbin asked, still looking up at the sky.

“I don’t know. I could study what I want. Not feel like shit all the time. They wouldn’t even know. I could just say I was going to Switzerland or something and they’d not even shed a tear.” Hyunjin said, and Changbin snorted.

“At least put a realistic place in your note. Won’t they know?” He said, chuckling.

“No.” Hyunjin laughed, breathlessly. “They don’t know me at all.”

“At least Switzerland is nice.” Changbin said.

“Yeah. I like the mountains there. And the scenery. But… I’ll probably never go.”

  
  


“Eh, never say never.”

“I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah : )

**Author's Note:**

> love changbin.
> 
> thats all, thats the end note


End file.
